


Consider this

by ShutUpAndTakeMyMoney



Series: Lucas' series of random fic ideas [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:19:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShutUpAndTakeMyMoney/pseuds/ShutUpAndTakeMyMoney
Summary: A series of incomplete fic ideas, that aren't tied to any particular fandom.Feel free to adapt or adopt any of these ideas if you feel inspired by them,The chances I will fully flesh out any is very slim...
Series: Lucas' series of random fic ideas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369576
Kudos: 2





	1. For eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Tags-  
Animal As The Main Character, Major Character Death, Familiars, Shape shifting, Witches, Bloodlines, Immortality, Magic, Fae, Passage Of Time

A witch adopts an animal to be their familiar and their bond grants the animal a longer life span meaning the animal won't die before it's witch does, and that has the side effect of making the familiar immortal.

So every generation the familiar chooses someone new from the witches bloodline to serve and with every witch the familiar takes on a new form so no one knows it's the same familiar.

Soon the familiar gets tired of immortality, the modern world is forsaking magic more and more and the last few witches didn't even know they had magic in their blood line or that the familiar was more then an animal.

So the familiar abandons the bloodline and the modern world and leaves to travel the world. They see places still touched and the old ways and remember all the witches they have served, even their first. Who they miss dearly and wish to see again.

The familiar settles down in an ancient place of fae and magic that still lays untouched by the modern world. Deciding to stay there for the rest of their existance among the fae.

One day a human comes to the place, without a drop of magic in their blood and only a tattered book on their person. They came seeking the familiar and the book was written by the familiars very first witch, the one who granted them their magic and immortality.

You decide whatever you think this person is seeking I ran out of ideas.


	2. The beginning and the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags-  
Major Character Death, Zombie Apocalypse, Human Experimentation, Questionable Science, Immunity, Survival Guilt, Hunted, Military Groups, Divided Factions, Failing Government, Terminal Illness, Gun Violence

The main character is someone who found themselves at the mercy of a scientific experiment with questionable motives.

Due to a considerable debt the MC signed up to be a guinea pig for a trial drug to make extra money.

This particular trial turns out to be not so legal or honest about what it's goal truely is.

A dozen or so trial volunteers find themselves actually testing out bioweapons.

The goal of the weapon is to spread fast but also without any signs of illness.

The volunteers are kept in site with dorms in the facility.

One by one the volunteers get sick.

During the trial the MC and other volunteers got close as they have only each other to socialize with. (The scientists are stand off ish and keep their distance cause they know what the testing really is)

So the volunteers soon realize something is wrong when a few get sick enough to need medical care and the scientists only quarantine them.

After nearly over half of them die the remaining group decides to eacape.

They over power the scientists and only three escape.

They don't know that they are contagious and that when they breached the quarantine they released the infection.

The scientists and group that was left behind are ground zero to the start of the zombie infection.

So the three that escaped take the downfall for the growing bioweapon over taking the city and are now targets of every known state and country around.

The zombie infection becomes a unforseen blessing to the escapees, as the mobs of infections grow the government is forced to focus on that instead of the "bioterrorists"

But it's not all easy, the first loss happens when they let their guard down, one of their group does at the hands of the army when they get caught in the middle of a zombie extermination raid.

Leavingg the group down to two they act more causious and avoid all humans and infected.

It doesn't work.

MC losses their last friend to the very infection that started everything, they die of the sickness and rise from death as an infected forcing the MC to finish them off.

MC now alone is on their own.

MC is now waiting for the sickness to over take them as it did the others, but also fearing death enough to continue fighting and running and surviving.

Unbeknownst to them a faction searching for a way to stop the infection has uncovered the truth about the lab that started it all, unfortunately most of the research was destroyed leaving behind only notes.

This faction now realizes that the control group is the only ones with the original unmutated strain of infection, meaning they have the base strain that can be used to create the cure for all the rest.

So now their are two factions.

The left over military and government out to kill the MC for the crime of starting the apocalypse.

And the group that has rise to find a cure that is out to find the MC as the sole person who can stop the spread before it's too late.

It's a race against time as the infection within the MC is slowly killing them as it had the rest of the volunteers.

What happens next is up to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in the time when the infection has just been released, meaning complete collapse of society is beginning, but not happened yet. There are large part of the world still unaffected by the infection and enough military power to stall the collapse. So the military was basicly withdrawn from foreign affairs to control the infection on the home front.


	3. Prompt - Little fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags-  
Merfolk, Big/Tiny Dynamic, Illegal Pet Trade, Habitat Lose, Human Development, Migration, Schooling Together For Safety In Numbers, Sharks, Whales, Humans

A universe which merfolk only grow to be 10 inches from head to tail and that is how they have stayed hidden for so long.

Being so small they constantly stay hidden in underwater cave systems, Thus far this tactic has helped their kind stay hidden and safe for thousands fo years.

That is until humans began developing the coastlines away from land, forcing the mer to flee from their collapsing tunnels and into the open where they were vunerable!

And that is when things get dangerous!

With sharks, humans, dolphins, whales, and more, there is no shortage of things that can go wrong!

Forced to school together and flee into the open ocean to escape the fate of becoming a new trend in the illegal pet trade the mer must find a new community tunnel far from shore.

And so they go.


	4. Prompt - Hunter and hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags-  
Vampires, Anti-vampire Society, Vampire Hunters, Vampires In Hiding, Blood trafficking, Desperation, Humans Learn About Vampires And Immediate Decide To Exterminate Them, Vampires Are Vastly Out Numbered

Vampire universe, in which vampire's are more at threat from humans then humans are from them. Vampires aren't a myth and there are prodicals that victims of bites can follow to report suspected vampire activity, and vampires are actively hunted by professional hunters.

Society learned of vampires pretty suddenly when a murdering glutton of a vampire goes on a rampage and all the superstitions and rumors come to light.

Humans as the vengeful sort they are immediately set about creating a vampire hunting taskforce and prodicals are put into place to investigate bite trails and rumors.

Hundreds of years later and it is so ingrained into human society that vampires have sworn off of human hunting for fear of being hunted themselves.

Most vampires aren't murderers and many don't even like to hunt down their own meals, but the stigma is so ingrained in humans at this point there would be no convincing them vampires are blodthirsty murderers.

So the vampires go into hiding and set up their own blood market to avoid human detection.

Vampires infiltrate medical facilities and set up underground blood donation ceters to target less hateful humans who are willing to give their blood to keep vampires alive.

The market is set up to keep vampires from hunting in the streets and bringing hunters to their coven doors.

But there are still cases of outliers.

Those who can't get to the blood networks for whatever reasons and must put themselves at risk to prevent starvation.

But it only takes one bite to bring the full force of the vampire taskforce on your tail, only one.


	5. Prompt - Desperate times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags-  
Werewolves, Service animals, Service dog training, Hospital Bills, American Medical System, Desperate For Cash, Mentions Life Long Commitment

A desperate werewolf accepts an idea from a friend who suggests they become a support dog trainer, they are sceptical at first but they are scrapped for cash and gotta get out of debt somehow.

Knowledge of werewolves isn't very wide spread and most humans don't know they exist beyond rumors.

But they do exist, our MC in particular is a hybrid werewolf, a new species that has been popping up in werewolf populations since they began intergrating in human society.

A werewolf with the form more doglike then wolflike and not bound by the call of the moon.

Many believe this adaptation evolved to make intergration easier, while other believe it is caused by intoducing humans into the gene pool.

Whatever the reason out MC is thankful for their more doglike appearance.

You see they seem to have fallen into debt and recently it has gotten worse.

One of their human family members has fallen into sickness and without any werewolf immunity to help fight it they have had to rely on human hospitals for their EXPENSIVE treatment.

The hospital has given them an ultimatum recently, threatening to with hold further treatment if they can't make up the money to pay the bills already piled up.

It is immoral, and MC is beyond furious to learn a hospital would do such a thing.

Desperate and with no idea how to make up the money to even begin to pay off the bills MC visits their life long friend for advice.

And advice they get, their friend knows a way they can earn money fast and without much difficulty.

Surpised by this promise, they ask what the work is and how they can apply, quickly finding themselves dumbfounded by the answer.

A service dog.

Become a service dog for a training agency, it isn't a bad idea, but it is an odd and unusual one.

Werewolves being natural relatives to canines can easily lead and communicate with regular dogs and wolfs, so the idea that MC could become a service dog trainer to provide extra help to the training of service dogs wasn't so far fetched.

The problem was, they had to be in their dog form to communicate with the dogs, their friend assures them the employer knows of werewolves and wouldn't avoid paying them just because they were a dog.

MC takes time to consider the offer, but after some time decides to accept and thats how they find themselves following along their friend in the form of a husky into the training center.


	6. Prompt - Hanahaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags-  
Hanahaki, Coughing Up Flowers And Other Things, Non-fatal Hanahaki, There is A Cure, Hospitals, Drug Treatments, Injections, Caretaking, Assumed Unrequited Love, Secrets, Misunderstandings

In this universe hanahaki exists, but a treatment was discovered to cure it without losing their ability to love or the memories of their object of affection.

The treatment is a series drug injection meant to weaken the roots within the lungs causing the hanahaki to wilt and thus the system to cough them up.

It is similar to what happens when your love is requited, but the process is slower and the wilting is less instant then a confession.

To be qualified for treatment you must,  
1, be at the stage in which you are coughing up petals, thus proof you have the hanahaki illness.  
2, consent to the treatment, thus be unwilling to confess to your object of pining.  
3, willing to to schedule the injections over a period of a month and be under medical observation to assure the treatments success.

The drama comes with those three points.

they make it impossible for someone with hanahaki to hide their illness, because they will either be caught coughing up petals by others or they will suddenly be busy with suspicious doctor visits.

So the prompt is as follows:

Person A is caught by Person B, their object of affection, coughing up flowers.

Person A refusing to confess to Person B out of fear of rejection schedules for treatment.

Person B who is concerned for Person A fully supports them through their treatment.

But Person B can't help but wonder who Person A's object of affection is.

Person A's treatment ends and all their flowers and roots are expelled without issue.

But now things between Person A and Person B aren't the same.

What happens next is up to you!


End file.
